Clandestine Visit
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Emma goes to talk a gunfighter out of killing Jimmy. Story #23 of my Moments series.


Clandestine Visit

Emma's emotions were turbulent when she exited the jail. She had felt certain that she could convince Sam to run Longley out of town by her arguments, but that was not the case. Instead, Sam's words and attitude had shocked her. He had sounded almost nonchalant over the whole situation and that was just not acceptable. If someone did not do something, Jimmy would most likely end up dead within the next couple of days, and she was not about to let that happen.

She started to untie Delilah's reins from the hitching post so she could climb into the buckboard and head back to the station, but stopped as an idea struck her. Maybe the person she needed to talk to was not Sam, but Longley himself. She glanced over at the hotel, pondering, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. The last thing she wanted to do was see Longley, after the way things had ended between them. But if seeing Longley again meant she could keep Jimmy alive, she had to do it. She wasted another moment or two on indecision, before she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and headed toward the hotel.

Once inside, she inquired at the desk what room Longley was in, and then headed upstairs. She knew she was risking her reputation by going to a man's room without a chaperone, and did not care. Jimmy meant too much to her to let the approval of her fellow townspeople dictate to her what was socially right or wrong.

Emma reached the top of the stairs and walked down the carpeted hallway to the room the hotel clerk had told her was Longley's. By the time she reached it, her heart was racing and her legs felt unsteady. Her fear at seeing Longley again was palatable, but not as strong as her desire to save Jimmy's life. She drew a steadying breath before knocking on the door.

Longley opened the door a moment later. Surprise colored his features. "Hello Emma."

His greeting echoed the same words Sam had said to her only a few moments earlier. It was ironic that two men who were so very different than one another could sound so similar at the same time.

"It's been a long time." Longley continued.

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in."

As Emma entered the room, her eyes travelled over the room, then landed back on Longley. As he closed the door behind her, Emma turned to face him.

"How you've been Emma?"

"Better than the last time we met."

Longley gestured to the bed. "Have a seat."

"No thanks, this won't take long. I want you to leave Jimmy Hickok alone."

'Always took a shining to the wild ones Emma." Longley poured himself a shot of whiskey from a bottle. "What's he to you?"

"He's one of my express riders."

"Well a man in my profession can't abide a public insult you know that. Protocol."

"A gunman works for money and I'm prepared to pay.' Emma told him.

Longley took a step closer, his eyes travelling suggestively over her body. Emma felt a shudder slice through her as she guessed his chain of thought and steel laced her voice as she spoke again.

"Not that way."

Longley smiled. "Seeing you again sure brings back memories."

"Yours," Emma bit out. "Not mine."

"Still the same old Emma, huh?"

"What's it going to cost me for you to leave him be?"

"Your money doesn't interest me."

"How's it going to profit you to take a boy's life?"

"Well, it's still something. Pride over profit," Longley caught sight of the watch Emma wore at her waist. "That's your father's watch, isn't it?"

Emma touched the treasured heirloom with her gloved hand. "Yes."

Longley set his drink down on the bedside table, removed his glasses, and smiled again. "Your father didn't think I was good enough for you."

Emma glanced down not wanting him to see in her eyes just how grateful she felt over her father's insistence that she stay away from Longley when she was younger. She had fallen hard for him and was all set to defy her pa by running away with Longley, until the ugly truth of his playing loose with a girl from a neighboring town had reached her ears. That indiscretion had been one in a long list of many, and it had taken her heart some time to heal before she had gotten over him. Her pa had been right about Longley and a good many things over the years.

"I'll take his watch."

Longley's words broke Emma out of her reverie. She raised her eyes to lock with Longley's. With resolve, she unhooked the chain from her skirt and handed it to him.

Longley took it from her, "And an apology."

"I don't know if Jimmy will do that."

"That's the deal, not negotiable."

"He'll apologize."

Emma moved for the door, but Longley blocked it. He pulled her struggling form into his arms and kissed her. Emma fought against his hold on her, got one hand free and slapped him across the face. She pulled free of his hold on her with a startled cry, flung open the door, and hurriedly exited his room. Longley slammed the door closed behind her. She had to work for a few moments to regain her composure before she headed for the stairs as fast as her shaky legs would carry her. By the time she reached the lobby, her exterior was calm and collected, even though her emotions were still turbulent.

She hurried out of the hotel and across the street toward where she had left Delilah and the buckboard. Catching sight of Sam standing in the doorway of his office, caused her to miss a step, but she pointedly ignored his questioning gaze. Emma climbed into the buckboard and set it to motion, all the while aware of Sam's eyes on her as she headed Delilah out of town.


End file.
